clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday Phoning Facility
The Everyday Phoning Facility is the building that replaced the Sport Shop after the Popcorn Explosion at the PSA. It was announced in the Club Penguin Times on May 27th, 2010. Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility began on May 25, 2010, two days before it was officially announced. Secret Agents and anyone who receives a special postcard can take the four EPF Tests there, and Elite Penguin Force Agents can use a lift to get to the EPF Command Room. The postcard is required in order to take the test can be sent by any EPF agent. Inside the facility, camera #1 will give one's name and status (citizen if they have not taken the test, new recruit if they are in the process of taking the test or EPF agent if they have completed the test). Although it is named the Everyday Phoning Facility, one cannot phone anybody with the telephone. It should be noted that the lower level of the Everyday Phoning Facility has no significant purpose. The only known purpose of the lower level of this facility is for the testing of penguins with the hopes of becoming an EPF agent. Security in the lower level is provided by 2 security cameras which are monitored from the floor above. Involvement with the Elite Penguin Force In the Everyday Phoning Facility, you can take a test to join the Elite Penguin Force. You need to complete 4 tests: The "aim test", the "speed test", the "stealth test", and the "problem solving test". If you pass 2 tests, an elevator comes out of the right column and it takes you to the new EPF Command Room. Involvement in Game *It does not play a key role in the Club Penguin society but in a recent Newspaper (August 19), there was an article on how the Facility was becoming more popular for no apparent reason. Even though there was supposedly nothing to do in there, penguins came in and out of it all day. There was also a picture of an EPF agent holding up the updated EPF spyphone in the Times. History *It replaced The Sport Shop due to the Popcorn Explosion. *In May 2011, Herbert, a known villain, destroyed the Everyday Phoning Facility and penguins had to destroy the Hydra Bots from the Medieval Party 2011 once again. If a player succeeded, they would get an EPF Badge Pin and one of the Hydra Bot heads. It was also possible to face the Hydra Bots as many times as a player desired. This meant that they could get as many Hydra Bot heads they wanted. *In November 2012, Herbert blows up the Everyday Phoning Facility, as seen in Save the Island and as part of Operation: Blackout. Trivia *Everyday Phoning Facility in abbreviation is EPF, which also stands for Elite Penguin Force. *Although online there is a Camera 1 and Camera 2, on Club Penguin Herbert's Revenge you cannot see Camera 1. *This room has never been decorated, except before, during, and after the Battle of Doom and during Operation: Blackout. *In Field-Op #31, Herbert P. Bear made fun of the Penguin Agencies name again in a decoded message, where he referred to the EPF as the 'Elite Penguin Fools', and in the game System Defender referring to them as "Epic Penguin Failures" and once again in the 2012 annual where he said to an agent "Say hi to your Extremely Puny Friends for me". *Herbert broke the facility wall showing the rooftop where Herbert is attacking the EPF and it was a really popular room meaning it might become a Everyday Phoning Facility Rooftop room for EPF Agents. *You can't actually make phone calls. Clicking on the phone would result in taking the EPF test. *It replaced the Sport Shop due to Herbert P. Bear making a pop-corn bomb and the PSA connecting with the EPF. *In the new Club Penguin Animated Short episode Save the Island, the Everyday Phoning Facility is shown being blown up as a promo of Operation: Blackout. *It is rumored it'll be removed after Operation: Blackout. *When you try to take the test during Operation: Blackout, it will override and display an error, thus opening the EPF Command Room elevator *During Operation: Blackout, camera 2 was destroyed and the TV Monitor was glitchy and malfunctioned. Gallery New_EPF_Interior.png|The new Everyday Phoning Facility after the Blackout (inside) New_EPF_Exterior.png|The new Everyday Phoning Facility after the Blackout (outside) everydayphoningfacility.jpg|The old Everyday Phoning Facility (inside) phonecall.png|The old Everyday Phoning Facility (outside) Uhoh.png|Construction of the Facility's Rooftop after being crashed by Herbert Allcrackedup.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility during and after the attack Boomdsfdres.png|The Rooftop being attacked by Herbert and Klutzy Blackout 1.png|The facility as seen in the animated short episode Save the Island. Death_of_the_EPF.png|The Facility being blown up Command_Room_Survives.png|The screenshot shows a hole in the floor where the Tube Transport is, suggesting the EPF Command Room survives. epfindisdeonfire.PNG|The destroyed Tube Transport. Phining Facility on Fire.png|The facility on fire during Operation: Blackout. Names in Other Languages See also *Ski Village *EPF Command Room *PSA SWF *Normal *The Test Category:Rooms Category:Spy Category:Ski Village Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Ever Category:Everyday Phoning Facility Category:Disasters Category:Operation: Blackout